The overall objectives of this research are to determine if there are documentable attitudinal and/or personality variables that undergo change as a function of the "Therapeutic Community" experience; to examine the effectiveness of specific "treatment" modalities upon residents of the Therapeutic Community, and to determine if there are residents who present particular problems that do not seem amendable to the Therapeutic Community experience. Additionally, for comparative purposes, efforts are being made to develop psychological profiles on addicts, ex-addicts, and on individuals maintained on methadone. Specifically, instruments are being developed to assess the impact of various treatment strategies (Encounter participation), (Work participation), and (Educational pursuit) upon the residents as they negotiate the therapeutic community. Personality-attitudinal measures of the presumed need of Aggression, Nurturance, Impulsivity, and Defendence are coterminously administered with the corresponding environmental measures (press) to examine the match/mis-match of resident needs with the environmental receptivity of the "Therapeutic Community".